Pal Pad
|} The Pal Pad (Japanese: ともだちてちょう Friend Notebook) is a Key Item introduced in Generation IV and used again in Generation V. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Passive effect The Pal Pad allows s to register other players as friends, who can be met in the Wi-Fi Club to and trade . The multiplayer components are run from the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. On this network, each game has a unique Friend Code, which can be exchanged with others to meet in the Wi-Fi Club. In order for a player to connect with a friend online, they must each register the other in their own Pal Pad. Registering a friend requires knowing their name and Friend Code; however, the name entered does not need to match the friend's actual player character's name. Friends can be registered manually by entering their Friend Codes into the Pal Pad, or automatically by trading Pokémon with other players in the Union Room. Besides registering friends, the Pal Pad can be used to list registered friends and read the player's own Friend Code. The player's Friend Code is obtained when connecting to any place in the game having a Wi-Fi compatible activity, such as a Pokémon Center or the for the first time. The Pal Pad also records how many times the player has traded, or how many times the player has won or lost against another player in a Wi-Fi battle. In and , the Pal Pad also records how many times the players has won through the 's facilities with a friend, as well as the number of times the players have played Wi-Fi Plaza Games together. The Pal Pad can register up to 32 friends. Description |A convenient notepad that is used for registering your friends and keeping a record of game play.}} |A convenient notepad that is used for registering your friends, Friend Codes, and keeping a record of game play.}} |A convenient notepad that is used to register your Friends and friend codes and keep a record of your gameplay.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Any Pokémon Center basement (from Teala after entering Oreburgh City for the first time) |- | | Any Pokémon Center basement (from Teala after obtaining the ) |- | | Striaton City (from Fennel after protecting from Team Plasma at the Dreamyard) |- | | Aspertia City (automatically obtained at the start of the game) |} |} In the TCG The Pal Pad was first introduced in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the Japanese XY Era. Released as one of the , the Pal Pad features the debut artwork by new illustrator, PLANETA. This allows a player the ability to recover two s from the discard pile, and shuffle them back into his or her deck. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=朋友手冊 |zh_cmn=朋友手冊 / 朋友手册 |da=Venneliste |nl=Vriendenalbum |fr_ca=Pal Pad |fr_eu=Registre Ami |de=Adressbuch |it=Blocco Amici |ko=친구수첩 Chingu Sucheop |pt_br=Pal Pad |es=Bloc amigos |sv=Kompisblock |pt_eu=Bloco de Amigos }} Category:Items Category:Key Items de:Adressbuch es:Bloc amigos fr:Registre Ami it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella quarta generazione#Blocco Amici ja:ともだちてちょう zh:朋友手册（道具）